Lust is Ed, Ed is Lust
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Fun, fun, fun... gotta read to find out: Who's who in the alchemy world? Homunculus versus alchemst goes awry when they can't tell themselves apart. ONESHOT. Ed/Winry


By mew-tsubaki

3/9/06

A Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction

Note: This is my first FMA fanfic, so I hope you don't kill me for it. This short story kind of takes place after the boys' encounter with Sloth and Wrath in the factory. I wrote it as if they escaped with Lust (yep, she's still alive) and Winry (not the Envy version- in this, it was the real Winry outside of the factory and she didn't say that it was Alphonse that she had always loved. In fact, she hasn't said anything about loving either Elric brother yet) and are now running away from Sloth and Wrath (they're still alive, too) on a private military train that Mustang and Armstrong got for them. The other characters on the train are as follows: the Elric brothers, Lust, Winry, the colonel, Major Armstrong, Hawkeye, Brosh, Ross, and those other guys that I consider part of Roy's "posse." I also based the title of this fanfic on the episode that's titled "One is All, All is One." Enjoy! P.S. - I gave Lust a new power.

"For the last time, will you stop bugging me about love!" Ed barked at Brosh. The Fullmetal Alchemist pouted and set his chin in his palm as he stared out of one of the train's windows. Brosh had come along on this adventure, but it was more of an escape since they were running away from Sloth and Wrath. Amazingly, though, they had been able to free Lust before Wrath had completely killed her. Then they grabbed Winry, bumped into the colonel and Hawkeye, asked for a ride, traveled to where the coupe was going on, picked up the list of people mentioned in my note, got a private train, and were now heading to Resembool.

"But, Fullmetal, you're young. Don't you want a girlfriend?" Brosh asked timidly.

"I'm too busy dealing with everything already on my plate. The last thing I need is a girlfriend added to it. Now just bug off!"

Brosh finally stood and exited the private cabin part of the train. Ed could hear Brosh mumble something to Mustang, which resulted in the colonel laughing his head off and saying something along the lines of, "Who knows? Maybe he has the hots for guys instead!"

**_I'll be sure to thank you later, #&ing colonel,_** Ed thought to himself. He stretched his legs out on the seat and leaned against the window for support as he slowly closed his eyes. "What do you want?" Ed asked all of a sudden.

"Aw, you took the fun out of sneaking in," Lust teased. She walked over to the table and sat opposite of Ed. "Blondie's right, you know," she finally stated after a moment.

"What?"

"Look, kid, we could all die today or tomorrow, so why not seize life by the reigns and have some fun now? Maybe admit your feelings to that Winry girl you call a 'friend'?"

At that comment, Ed shot straight up, beet red. "What do you think you're saying!" he shrilly whispered.

"Oh… I get it now."

"You don't 'get' anything. Now leave me alone."

"It looks like shrimpy here didn't even realize that he obviously has feelings for the engineering femme. Cute."

Ed was silent for a moment and Lust thought that he was maybe sulking, but when Ed turned to her with a look that read you-didn't-just call-me-shrimpy, she knew things were going to be loud. Slowly, in a barely audible tone, he asked, "Did you just call me 'shrimpy'?"

Lust gulped and gave a nervous little laugh. "Yep." Instead of letting Edward get the chance to use his alchemy on her, she grasped his hands and put them on the table. "Not so fast, Fullmetal. You've helped me a lot, so it's about time I helped you again." After her last word, Lust astonishingly changed form and took on Ed's appearance.

Ed, who was quite shocked, just stared at her, waiting for her to speak. At last, she did.

"A little scared, are we?" Lust asked him mischievously. Ed even cringed as he listened to his voice coming from the homunculus. "Oh, don't act so weak, Fullmetal." Lust lifted his chin up so she could meet his eyes. "This is just a little something that I learned from Envy. And now is when I tie you up and hide you in the closet." Out of nowhere, Lust pulled out some rope, tied him up, and hid him in the closet like she said. "Now stay there," she said. "You want this to go smoothly, don't you?"

**_I don't want this to happen at all,_** Ed thought to himself.

Lust straightened up and was heading towards the door when Winry opened the door into her. "Ah! Oh, Ed, I'm sorry that I didn't see you there," Winry apologized. "I was just coming to tell you something funny about Al."

"#&...," Lust mumbled. She sighed and, with a furrowed brow, asked Winry, "So Al's hiding cats inside of himself again?"

Winry laughed. "Yeah, a whole family of them." Winry sat down at the table. "Did you hear what Colonel Mustang said about you?"

"Yeah…," Lust whispered. She sat down at the table opposite of Winry, just like how she had been sitting with Ed. "I'll pay him back for it later."

Winry looked at Lust and said, "You don't have to hold a grudge, Ed. Why don't you try letting it go for once?"

"Maybe you're right, Winry."

**_PLIP. PLIP._** Tiny tears trickled down both of Winry's cheeks as she put her hands up to her face to hide them.

"AAH! Winry! Why are you crying!" Lust patted Winry's right shoulder, but Winry just shook her hand off. "Winry?"

"That's not like you, Ed. You've never said that I'm right…" Winry glanced up at Ed (Lust), teary-eyed. "You sure you don't have a fever or something?" She reached over the table and touched the back of her hand to Lust's forehead. "You don't feel warm. Maybe you hit your head?"

Lust swatted Winry's hand away and said, "I'm fine! What's wrong with a change of pace?" Lust heaved a deep sigh and closed her eyes. "I didn't mean to snap at you, but…I just didn't appreciate you thinking I was sick or crazy or anything…" Lust leaned back and sat inn silence for a while with Winry, both quiet as a mouse. That's when the closet rumbled.

At first, it was just a low, muffled sound. "What was that?" Winry asked, slightly frightened.

Lust, who obviously knew what the racket was, quickly stated, "What was what? I didn't hear anything."

Winry eyed Lust suspiciously. "Something's not right, Ed. There was some noise coming from the closet. You don't happen to know what's in there, do you?"

"N-no…"

Winry stood and started to move toward the door when the train came to a sudden stop. "Kyaaa!"

"Winry!" Lust rushed over to Winry's side just in time to grab Winry's hand before she fell out of the train through the open door. Lust grunted under Winry's weight, since it was harder to help her since she was in a smaller form now. "Hold on tight!"

"Ed! Pull me up! Pull me UP!" Winry screamed.

**_BAM!_** The closet door was thrown open when the train started again. "Lust… I'll KILL YOU!"

"Not now, you idiot! Help get Winry upright!"

The real Ed ran over to Lust and yanked on Winry's hand. One pull and Winry was flung back into the train, and onto the real Ed. "Ah! Ed, I'm so sorry!" Winry got off of the real Ed and blinked. "Wait a minute… How come there are two of you?"

Lust scratched her head and transformed to her regular body. "Long story short, kid: I was just trying to help Shorty here confess his feelings for you so…"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Ed shouted at the homunculus as he shoved Lust out of the room. He slammed the door shut and sat down at the table in a huff. "What?" he asked Winry, who had been staring at him.

"Is what she said true, Ed?" Winry asked the alchemist, a blank expression painted on her face.

Ed wasn't sure how to touch this one, so he scoffed it off and turned away from his mechanic.

"Ed, look at me! Is what she said true!"

Fullmetal looked at his mechanic this time and half-heartedly smiled.

"Oh, my god…" Winry covered her mouth with her left hand, leaving her right hand free to use her wrench, which she swung at Ed. "Why didn't you tell me, you idiot! Were you planning on taking it to your grave! Were you planning on leaving me in the dark about this!"

"Winry… Stop swinging that thing at me," Ed quietly said. He reached for her wrist and caught it, but she still tried to break free from his grip. "Winry, why are you angry?"

She finally paused and let her arm fall to her side. "Why weren't you going to tell me!"

"You don't know that I wasn't going to tell you…"

"But I know you! Of course you weren't going to tell me! You always keep your feelings locked up inside and never tell anyone how you feel! Don't you feel like you can trust anyone with your feelings!"

Ed looked down at the table. "Winry, you wouldn't understand…"

"But I want to understand! Can't you let me if… if you love me?" Winry started crying again. "I always thought that if I was ever able to tell you how I felt, then you'd let me in on your fears and secrets, so I could help you with them or whatever you needed help with…"

"Winry, you…?"

The blonde nodded. "Why do you think I would go to such lengths just to fix your auto-mail? No one knows what's going on up there," Winry said, pointing to her head, "but out of everyone, I want to know the most." She smiled at Ed, who just blushed.

"So, you want to know what's going on in my head?" he asked teasingly, leaning over the table.

"Yes!" Winry exclaimed excitedly.

**_CHU!_** Ed sat back and smiled, pleased with himself. "Not just yet, but giving you that kiss is making me decide…"

"ED!" Winry clonked him on his head hard.

"OW, goddammit! That hurt! Why'd you do th-"

**_CHU!_** Winry kissed Ed back. "Payback! For now, at least."

"You're lucky I'll forgive you now, you know."

"I know!" Winry said, and she giggled.

Meow! mew-tsubaki here! How'd you like my first FMA fanfic? You like it? I'm so happy! I was really pleased with how it ended. I hated how the anime ended (Today is 4/2/06, and I saw the end two weeks ago) and thought to myself, "Why not do an FMA fanfic where everyone was still alive and Lust helped Ed tell Winry he loved her?" So, I sat down and got to work, and now it's done! Like I said, I hated how it ended, and I would've been happier if Ed and Winry had really gotten together, but I'm still happy that Mustang was a live and kinda with Hawkeye (they are my fave FMA couple - 3), so I guess I'll make it. Anyone want me to do more FMA fanfics? Let me know when you submit a review, okay? I'll promise to get to your ideas when I can! mew-tsubaki loves you all! 3


End file.
